Revenge
by AuroxTheLander
Summary: An AU story about what would happen if Angeline had died in The Time Paradox. Previously "Revenge Like Her." Artemis I does not take the death of his wife well, and his son soon feels the effects.
1. Chapter 1

_**Artemis will be kind of ooc because who wouldn't be in this situation. This is an au story.**_

* * *

Artemis Fowl II tried to wipe his mother's brow with a cloth. She caught his wrist before he could get near. He flinched

"Arty, let me hold the monkey!" Artemis's mother shrieked. He flinched again.

"Lemur," he corrected. This was not his mother. Jayjay wasn't even in the room, hadn't even been mentioned. "Get out of my mother, Koboi." He was trying to hide the tears in his voice. Opal Koboi now completely controlled Angeline Fowl. She could kill her on the slightest whim. Angeline's eyebrows rose.

"Who's going to make me, Fowl?" she demanded. One tear trickled down her son/enemy's cheek.

He didn't answer, but instead he said, "Family is off limits."

"Nothing's off limits! But what is the point in killing you directly when I can break you like this?" Artemis shook his head silently, tears running down his face. This couldn't be happening. His wrist hurt as his mother's hand gripped it tighter. His chest was heaving with sobs, but he didn't make a sound.

"Please," he whispered through his crying. Angeline/Opal threw her head back and laughed. Then she collapsed. "NO!"Artemis shouted. He checked her pulse. Nothing. She was gone. His sobs now were all but audible. He fell to his knees, crying into the silk sheets. Holly practically bust down the door.

"Artemis?" she asked. He lifted his head and shook it slowly; then he put it back down. Holly felt like she had been punched in the stomach. All this just to lose her anyway. For Opal Koboi to succeed in getting her revenge. She put her hand on his shaking shoulder. He just shrugged it off.

"I have to," he swallowed his tears and wiped his eyes, "call my father. To let him know." Holly nodded as Artemis walked out of the room. She followed. "Father?" There was a pause. "Mother didn't-" he choked. "Mother didn't make it." The phone fell out of his hand, but he made no attempt to pick it back up. His entire body was racked with sobs. Something in him snapped. He punched a particularly expensive vase and enjoyed the sight of it shattering with a look of disgust on his face.

"Artemis?" asked his father's voice from the phone. "Artemis! What was that?" Butler picked up the phone.

"Artemis is..." he trailed off. "Understandably distraught." He paused a moment, waiting for an answer. He nodded and said, "Uh huh," and "Yes sir." He snapped the phone shut, and he approached his charge, who was still giving a death glare to a broken vase. "I think you should get some sleep," he whispered. Artemis's jaw tightened even further, but he nodded.

Suddenly his expression softened. "Mother's favorite vase," he whispered as he sunk to his knees. He began gingerly collecting the shards of pottery. Almost obsessively, he gathered every single tiny piece and set them back on the table.

He started slowly towards his room, trying to think of anything but Angeline Fowl. Myles and Beckett. How would they take this? They were young enough, eventually they wouldn't remember, but now it would be so hard on them. He sank onto his bed, not bothering to change or pull any blankets over himself.

Holly must have followed him up, because Artemis fell asleep to a fairy mourning song in gnomish emanating from somewhere in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is going to start out at Angeline Fowl's funeral.**_

Artemis Fowl touched his mother's hand. She was pale and unsmiling. Her expression in death was cold and heartless; unlike it had ever been in life. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Beckett grabbed his other hand. Myles held on to Professor Primate like somehow the stuffed monkey could bring her back to life.

"I'm sorry," Artemis whispered. "All my fault." No one heard. They were too busy grieving. The Irish teen was the first to break the family formation. He turned and put a pair of sunglasses on. They weren't in the current style, but that wasn't the point. He was positive he had seen a haze somewhere. Sure enough, Captain Holly Short was sitting in an "empty" spot in the front pew. The "Welcome" sign on the door of the church must have been just enough. She had a sympathetic expression.

The corner of Artemis's mouth twitched upward. He walked painstakingly to his seat right next to her. He had invited her in so she could come if she wanted to. "I'm sorry," she told him. He didn't move except to say, "Don't be."

_**The Same Night, Artemis's Study**_

Artemis folded the last of Angeline Fowl's dresses into a box. He heard the door open and close behind him. Upon turning around, he found his father walking towards him.

"You don't really think it's your fault, do you?" he asked his son. The younger winced.

"I know it is."

"Why would you think that? No one could have saved her."

"Because her death wasn't an accident." Artemis watched his father flinch. "It was about revenge. Revenge on me. Koboi wanted to get back at me, so she killed Mother."

Artemis Senior furrowed his brow. "Koboi?" he asked.

"You haven't heard of her," Artemis Junior said, "but I put her in prison a few years back. She's been trying for revenge ever since."

"She?" came the reply. Artemis II rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, she," he said. "Opal Koboi." His father looked genuinely surprised that a female had done all this.

"Then what do we do?"

"There is nothing we _can_ do. She is not bound by our laws. She never can be, and never _will_ be! I will always be stuck in a petty game of payback!" Artemis I took a step back. "The worst part is: the reason I helped put her in jail was in exchange for help to save you from the Russian Mafiya. I traded you for her."

"Do you regret that?"

"I don't know whether I should or not."

"I'll let you think it over then." And with that he left his son's study. Artemis sank into his chair and put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

_**Dining Hall, Fowl Manor**_

His own son, who had been thirteen at the time, had rescued him from the Arctic. Artemis the First didn't even remember his time there. He didn't remember being captured by the Russian Mafiya. He didn't remember being rescued. The last memory he had was bidding his family goodbye. Then he woke up in a Helsinki hospital.

So what _had_ happened in Russia? Apparently Arty knew more about it then he did. What had he put them through? If the Russian Mafiya were as ruthless as they were rumored to be, how had they gotten out alive?

He shook those thoughts from his mind. His children needed him to be strong now. Now of all times. He took a deep breath as he walked purposefully to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Month Later:**

Artemis stepped through his father's office door. Artemis Senior was sitting at his desk with several bottles of different types of alcohol, all empty save one. The teen wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Father," he said, "You have mail." It became apparent to Artemis that his father was more than a little drunk when he stumbled up and tripped toward him. When Artemis Senior stood over him, Artemis was suddenly hit with the overpowering smell of alcohol. "You're drunk," he stated. There was no hint of question in his voice.

"No," his father slurred, "I'm not, Arty, but I've come to a conclusion."

"What is that?"

"That you were right."

"About?"

"It is your fault."

Artemis was taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me." Artemis Senior gripped his son's arms, but his inebriated state allowed the boy to quickly maneuver out of it.

"Father, I don't—" He was cut off by a slap to the face, open-handed and hard enough to knock him to the ground. He stared at his father with shock, his hand cradling his cheek. The drunk man seemed to sober up some and realize what was happening.

"Arty, I'm sorry," he said. His son didn't answer; instead, he rose from the ground and strode out of the room.

"Artemis," Butler called from the other side of the bedroom door, "what happened?" Artemis chose to ignore him, and he continued packing his suitcase. He tried to focus completely on the task at hand instead of why he was doing it, so that he could forget for a little while. There was a knock his door. Butler.

"Artemis, what are you doing?"

"Go away," he said bluntly. He continued packing; eventually he gave up organization and shoved the first articles of clothing into the suitcase. He broke into one of his many stashes and pulled out all the cash and the debit card.

"Artemis," Butler said again, this time in a warning tone. After a few seconds of jiggling of the door handle, the door swung open. "What happened? Why are you packing?"

No reply.

"You have to tell me something." Butler seemed to notice something then. "Did your father do that to your cheek?" he asked, referring to the redness and the already-forming bruise. He got his answer from the tightening of his employer's jaw.

"Butler," Artemis said, "you will stay here and take care of the twins. That is an order." He zipped his suitcase and slid it off the bed. He started to make his way down the stairs and to the front door.

His father was pacing the floor in the foyer, obviously waiting for him to come down. Artemis grabbed his coat from the rack.

"Arty, I'm so—"

"Save your breath," the younger interrupted. "I'm in no mood for apologies. You'll earn my forgiveness if you get it, which I sincerely doubt you will." Artemis opened the door, but before he left he added, "We Fowls are notoriously cruel."


End file.
